


Psychedelic / Zagene

by eugenebby



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love, M/M, YouTube, zagene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenebby/pseuds/eugenebby
Summary: Eugene invites his friend Zach to a party with him, not knowing that after a few substances, they'd turn to lovers.





	Psychedelic / Zagene

"Come on Zach, it'll be fun." Eugene whined as he tried to convince Zach to go to a party. Well, more like a small get together.  
"I don't know, Gene, I'm just nervous I guess." Zach explained.  
"It's just Keith, Ned, and Ariel. I'm not going to pressure you to do anything, but I promise you it'll be fine." Eugene tried to reassure his anxiety ridden friend. Suddenly, Zach had a change of heart as he gave in.  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Yeah!" Gene smiled slightly, "Let's go then."  
They loaded up into Eugene's older car, Gene driving, Zach playing DJ. Zach turned on Two Feet, one of his favorite bands at the time. Eugene didn't seem to hate it, which was a win in Zach's book.  
The drive over to Keith's house was quick, the music preoccupied Zach's worried mind. The thing about Zach was, he never stopped thinking, his mind constantly raced at 100 miles an hour. Being in a situation like this didn't help either, but being with Eugene calmed him a bit.  
Soon, they pulled into a parking spot in front of Keith's apartment. Ned, Keith and Ariel we're easily seen sitting on stools on his porch. Keith with a bottle in his hand, Ned with Ariel's hand in his.  
Zach and Eugene grab the things they need out of the car and walk towards the trio.  
"Having fun without us?" Eugene calls out.  
"Oh you know it baby, but the fun has only started!" Keith exclaimed with a slightly wild look in his eye.  
They make their way up the stairs towards the others. Keith stands up and invites them in, the other four followed.  
Keith's apartment wasn't big, but it wasn't tiny either. Inside laid 3 bedrooms, a roomy lounge area, and a nice sized kitchen connected.  
Zach decided to sit at the kitchen table while the others stood. Eugene carried a backpack with him, and Zach was aching to know what was inside, or in other words, what kind of night this would be.  
His curiosity was soon put to rest as Gene sat the bag on the table and began pulling out the contents.  
"So, we have Xanax, a gram of weed, tabs, and a fifth of vodka." Eugene stated with a smirk. Zach expected to be met with worries, but instead he was only intrigued.  
"So how do we wanna get this party started then?" Ned piped up.  
"A shot, a bowl, then a tab?" Gene suggested, no one verbally agreed but the group seemed to be fine with the idea.  
As Keith pulled out shot glasses and Eugene stepped back for a moment, Zach pulled him to the side.  
"Hey, can we talk real quick?" The shorter man asked.  
"Yeah of course man, what's up?"  
"What's a tab?" Zach felt stupid as he asked the question, and half expected Gene to laugh in his face, but instead, he replied calmly:  
"It's acid, the stuff that makes you trip, you know."  
Zach nodded, understanding what he meant.  
"You don't have to try it if you don't want to I ju-" Zach cut him off.  
"No Gene, I want to. You just have to show me how." He said with a smirk. Eugene raised an eyebrow at him, but agree nonetheless.  
"Shot time!" Keith called out just in time. The two walked back over and met the group.  
They all took their shots together, some coughed afterwards, but not Eugene. Eugene was ruthless when it comes to drugs and alcohol, this was definitely not his first rodeo.  
"While you pussies are dying over there," he gestured to Ned, who was still sputtering "I'll go ahead and pack us a bowl."  
Eugene took the bag of weed and a pipe with him and went to sit down in the lounge. Zach felt like a lost puppy as he followed him. Unlike acid, Zach had smoked before, a lot. He was not unfamiliar with the smell as Eugene began loading the small cylinder bowl.  
The rest of the group slowly joined us as Gene was nearly done. Keith made the decision to turn on music, which excellently added to the mood.  
Soon enough, Eugene took the first hit. The lighter illuminated his face, and Zach's breath caught in his throat.  
He looked so beautiful.  
His thoughts were promptly interrupted as the warm glass was handed to him. His lit it and inhaled, holding the smoke in as he passed it to Ned. It burned his lungs, but felt so nice at the same time. He coughed slightly as he exhaled, but otherwise felt immediately more relaxed.  
The music sounded lovely in Zach's ears as the rotation continued on. Everybody seemed more at peace, he was the happiest he'd been in a long time.  
Eugene interrupted his train of thought by saying:  
"So, who would like a tab then?"  
Zach's eyes scanned the circle as Keith, Ned, and Zach indicated they did.  
"Sorry guys, weed and alcohol is about my limit." Ariel said with a lovely smile. Eugene nodded and got up to retrieve the LSD.  
Instead of sitting at the stool he'd been at, he joined Zach on the sofa. He had small sheets of paper, which Zach didn't quite understand, and small squares with pictures on them. Eugene careful placed the squares onto the paper and handed them out. First Keith, then Ned, and finally Zach. The other two men seemed to know what they were doing as they put the squares in their mouths.  
Gene turned towards Zach with a soft expression,  
"Okay, so the tabs are the small squares, it's what has the acid on it." Zach nods, listening. "You pick it up, and place it on your tongue." He explains, giving an example by picking it up and putting it in his mouth. Zach followed in his footsteps and did the same.  
"Now, it's not going to kick in right away, it takes about an hour or so." Zach nodded, transfixed in Eugene's calming voice and the softness in his eyes. It made him feel safe, suddenly there were butterflies in his stomach.  
"Now just sit back and relax until it hits." Gene said with a smile.  
"What are we going to do until then, lovebirds?" Ned piped up, leaving the other's laughing and Zach's cheeks red as a tomato.  
"I don't know about you all, but I feel great, let's dance." Keith suggested, promptly getting up. Ned and Ariel quickly followed him, now dancing in the center of the lounge.  
"Zach?" Gene asked, driving his attention towards him instead of the idiots dancing in front of them.  
"Yeah?" He asked, suddenly slightly nervous for what's to come. Gene stands up in front of him and holds out his hand.  
"Will you have this dance?"  
The butterflies in Zach's tummy multiplied, he could almost garentee he looked starstruct.  
Zach nodded, grabbed his hand and followed him to the center.  
Suddenly they were going 100mph, dancing like no one was watching. Zach had never felt better in his life, and Eugene felt absolutely content for once. Holding onto each other's hands, they spun around. This landed them on the floor, laughing like idiots.  
Zach had no idea how long they had been dancing for, but it felt like eternity. He noticed a change in his mind, everything looked more crisp, and his mood was somehow even greater than it had been before.  
"Eugene," Zach turned to look at him, he was laying next to him on the ground. "I just want to thank you for tonight, it's not even over yet but I've had a blast."  
As Zach is talking, Gene gets an overwhelming feeling in his stomach, he felt like he could smile for years, he looked Zach in the eyes and suddenly, he joined their lips.  
Zach was shocked, there was no way to see it coming, but once he came to his senses, his kissed back passionately. They inched closer to once another and their legs intertwined. Zach's hand found the back of Eugene's head and Gene's found Zach's waist.  
They finally break apart, out of breath, their foreheads are met and Zach's head is spinning.  
"Well holy shit." Keith said, awestruck. They didn't care, they were content.  
"Do you wanna go lay on the couch?" Gene suggested softly. Zach hummed in agreement.  
Eugene had no troubles getting up, but as Zach stood, gravity threatened to pull him back down. Gene placed a sturdy hand on Zach's back and guided him to the couch.  
The tall man layed down first and invited Zach to join him, Gene usually hated physical affection, but he did not hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller man.  
Zach moved his head back and fourth and laughed. "Everything is moving, but differently."  
Eugene let out a small chuckle as he observed the man. He then noticed the rest of the group had slowly stopped dancing and we're now talking amongst themselves.  
Ned one the first one to ask anything,  
"So like, what was that?" He wasn't mad, just slightly confused.  
"A kiss, a nice one." Gene replied. Ned nodded in return, not quite getting the answer he wanted.  
Zach was transfixed in everything around him, including the smell and feeling of the taller man who's arms were wrapped around him.  
"Gene?" He asks quietly.  
"Yeah love?"  
"Are we boyfriends now?"  
Eugene smiled at the thought of them being boyfriends, holding hands, kissing whenever they pleased.  
"I want to be, but do you?" Gene second guessed their bond, maybe Zach didn't actually like him like that, maybe it was just the drugs.  
"I want that." Is all Zach says, Gene pulls him closer.  
"Then that's what we are." Eugene says, Zach looks up at him and pulls him into another kiss.  
The closeness of Eugene and him almost drove Zach crazy as their lips moved together. All of his senses seemed to be inhanced and he felt more alive and in love than ever.  
The kiss breaks apart and Zach snuggles into Gene's chest, breathing in the smell of his cologne and a bit of weed.  
Before Gene knows it Zach mumbles,  
"I'm sleepy." Into his chest.  
"Then go to sleep babe, I'm not going anywhere." He replies softly, and for a matter of fact, Gene felt a bit tied himself.  
As if on command, Keith turned down the music a few notches and tossed Eugene a blanket. Eugene noticed Ned and Ariel snuggled together on the floor, he didn't feel so bad for crashing there anymore.  
Eugene quietly unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around the smaller man and him, he soon returned his arms around a now quietly snoring Zach.  
Soon enough, Gene's eyes begin to get heavy and he falls asleep to the sound of his boyfriends tiny snores and quiet music.


End file.
